


Another Saturday Morning

by tomorrowwemightwake



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins, Young Love - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowwemightwake/pseuds/tomorrowwemightwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan wakes up on Saturday, Ryan’s sulking with his guitar and notebook and Dan just knows it’s going to be one of those days. One of those days where Ryan’s depression is so built up even his words can’t help. One of those days where Ryan’s view on the world and himself is so skewed he doesn’t know up from down. One of those days that, despite it all, makes Dan love Ryan all the more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is probably awful and I totally put it together in about 20 minutes and it’s ridiculously fluffy but I don’t care. Feedback’s always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> (The world needs more of Rydan.)

When Dan wakes up on Saturday, Ryan’s sulking with his guitar and notebook and Dan just knows it’s going to be one of  _those_ days. One of _those_  days where Ryan’s depression is so built up even his words can’t help. One of  _those_ days where Ryan’s view on the world and himself is so skewed he doesn’t know up from down. One of  _those_ days that, despite it all, makes Dan love Ryan all the more.

“Morning, Ry,” he says. Ryan jumps slightly at Dan’s voice, and after sparing him a glance, turns back to his guitar. “Hey,” Ryan murmurs softly.

Knots is stretched out on the pillow next to Dan’s head, and judging by the nest he’s built around himself, Ryan hasn’t been in bed for quite a while. Of course.  Dan sighs. “Did you even sleep at all last night?” He already knows the answer, and Ryan’s silence only confirms it. He’s plucking out an unfamiliar tune on his six-string, hunched in on himself so much Dan’s surprised his spine hasn’t snapped.

“S’bad for your posture, you know,” Dan says lazily. “You need your full height to have sex with me, Quasimodo.”

Ryan’s focus on his guitar become even more intense, knuckles tightening around its neck, and Dan just  _knows_ what he’s thinking, that he’s mentally adding something to a running list of  _Reasons Why Ryan’s Not Enough._ Sometimes, Dan really hates the people from Ryan’s past who fucked him up. Ryan doesn’t deserve his self-doubt.

“Stop it,” he says sharply. Ryan’s head snaps around at the sound, and it’s all wide does eyes with the dust motes floating in a sunlit halo to the soundtrack of a soft morning and Dan’s chest just  _constricts._

“Stop thinking, Ry,” he says, and he’s overwhelmed with the sudden need to _touch_ and  _grab_  and  _hold_ and  _feel._

Ryan blinks. “What?”

Dan’s untangling himself from the covers wrapped around his legs, sending cats and pillows alike spiraling toward the floor. “Stop. Stop Telling yourself shit like you’re not good enough or you don’t deserve this.”

He wins freedom from the sheets, and makes his way over to Ryan. His eyes follow Dan’s every move.

“But—“ he starts, and Dan cuts him off.

“No,” he says, wrenching the guitar from Ryan’s hands and setting it aside. “No. No buts, okay? No ifs or ands, either.” Dan throws one leg on each side of Ryan’s crissed-crossed-applesauce form and settles his body in his lap.

Ryan blinks again, and all that’s to be heard is the ticking of a clock somewhere. His mouth opens, probably for an onslaught of arguments and self-deprecating words, and Dan just leans forward and presses his mouth to Ryan’s.

He pulls back and rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “No thinking, Ry. Never goes anywhere good, you know?”

Ryan’s eyes are fixed in a wide stare, and he’s silent for a moment.

“Dan,” he says softly. “Dan, why are you even here? Why do you even—“

“ _Ryan,”_ Dan hisses. “Ryan, you. Are. Enough.” He punctuates each word with a kiss pressed to his the skin behind his ear. “You’ve always been enough, more than enough, for me.”

He wraps his arms more firmly around his boyfriend’s body. “I love you, okay? That doesn’t just  _change_ overnight. I love you, for so many reasons, okay, because you’re gorgeous and hilarious and intelligent and ridiculously cute about cats and because you’re Ryan motherfucking Ross, okay?” His words turn fierce. “ _I love you,_ Ryan. I always have. Always will.”

Ryan’s quiet. Dan interrupts the silence with a warm, and rather  sloppy kiss. “Ryan,” he whispers. “I love you.”

Ryan releases a huff of air. “Okay,” he says softly, “okay.”

Dan presses one more kiss to Ryan’s chapped lips before standing up and tugging on his arm. “C’mon. We’re going back to bed, and you’re going to sleep until you can’t anymore. Then, I’m going to have a spectacular round of Saturday sex with my favorite dickworker and Knots will hide in the other room. Then I’ll make you blueberry pancakes as an apology for scarring your precious son with our wonderfully pornographic and sensual lovemaking, okay?”

Ryan unfolds his unnecessarily lithe body with a snort. “Pornographic? Dude, the last time we did it, I didn’t even have to touch your dick before you came.”

Dan wriggles his eyebrows. “What can I say, Ry, you’re just that good.” Dan’s grinning at his boyfriend in his worn out t-shirt and boxers, and he’s never been as in love with someone as he is in this moment. He presses a kiss to Ryan’s cheek and drags him into bed.

Ryan sighs and snuggles into Dan’s side.

A moment passes, and then—

“I love you too, Dan, you know? I know I don’t say it near enough, but. But I do.”

Dan tightens his hold around his boyfriend. “I know. I know because you’re you, and I’m me, and we’re us, and we just work. This is how it’s supposed to be, right?”

“Right,” Ryan says, “right. Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay,” Dan whispers, and waits for his boyfriend to fall asleep.  


End file.
